


A handful of haikus

by CrypticSinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Haiku, I'm Bad At Tagging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticSinger/pseuds/CrypticSinger
Summary: Just a bunch of haiku’s
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Hell

My own private hell  
A place where sinners can burn  
So too shall I die


	2. Chapter 2

The bubble has popped  
Who was I exactly then?  
The thought warped my world


	3. :)

The beat of winter  
slowly but surely hits me  
It calls me closer


End file.
